Bright Heart Raccoon and Grumpy Bear Weight Gain
by pokemonking2000
Summary: Bright Heart Raccoon and Grumpy Bear are on vacation with a massive supply of food nearby. Will they succumb to their appetites? Will they end up liking each other's figures? Read and see! Rated M for homosexual intercourse. Involves weight gain!


Bright Heart Raccoon and Grumpy Bear Weight Gain

Grumpy Bear was lazing about. It was comfortable outside his lawn chair at night. He had finally been able to get some relaxation. All of those other bears wouldn't let him most of the time, but now he could. Why? Because he'd won a free vacation in a raffle. But there was a catch.

"Hiyah, Grumpy! How's 'relaxation' coming along for ya?" chimed Bright Heart Raccoon.

There was a plus one that he had to use to be able to go.

Bright Heart Raccoon was the only Care Bear he'd even think about taking with him. He was the most sane out of all of them. And the least annoying.

"It's coming along just fine, Bright Heart. Now of you'd leave me be so I can actually be relaxed?" Grumpy said with his constant annoyed tone.

"Sure thing. I just don't understand how you can lie down here when there's do much to do! We're in a private field made specifically for doing whatever we want! And, I had an idea in my head in which-"

"Listen," Grumpy interrupted, "This place is called 'Serenity Fields' and you know what that means? Serenity. Which involves relaxation."

With that, Grumpy shifted around in his lawn chair again to find the most comfortable spot. He then sighed with contentment and shut his heavy eyelids.

Bright Heart just looked at him. He seemed as happy as he could get for being Grumpy Bear. Eh, why not give it a try.

Bright Heart sat down on the lawn chair directly to Grumpy's right. He tried the same thing Grumpy did, shifting around and then sighing loudly. It didn't quite feel right to his constantly moving brain and personality, but maybe he'd get used to it.

But what the two didn't know was that Grumpy Bear didn't win a simple vacation. He won a couple's retreat.

Love was literally in the air. Serenity Fields was made for bears to fall in love. And that's exactly what it would do.

The next morning, the two woke up after a deep night's sleep. Naturally, Bright Heart was up first as Grumpy slept in. Bright Heart politely waited until Grumpy was awake on his own rather than waking him up.

After an hour or so of waiting, Grumpy finally yawned and stretched his arms and legs as far as they'd go. He opened his eyes and slowly got up from his seat.

Without a 'Good Morning' or anything of the sort, he walked past Bright Heart and muttered to himself "Where's the food in this place?"

Hearing his grumbling, Bright Heart started analyzing the place, looking for any source of food. He spotted a small cabin a little ways away. "We could check in that little abode over there." He suggested.

"Only you would call it 'an abode'" Grumpy said, half insulting, half in good fun. But Bright Heart could never tell with that bear. Well, he'd never been the best with emotions. He was a scientific bear.

"I guess we could check it out though" Grumpy agreed.

The two stomped through the grass on their way until they reached the cabin in question.

There was no door. Just an opening to walk through. Grumpy peeked in.

Inside, there was sure enough, food to last for weeks. Months even. Possibly years!

Grumpy, not even phased by the fact that this was an insane amount of food, just waltzed on in. He found a sandwich in the massive pile of food and began to eat it.

"According to my calculations, this amount of provisions must have cost at least 7,536 US Dollars!" Bright Heart remarked bewildered.

"Again, only you would call them 'provisions'" Grumpy responded, mouth full of sandwich, as he was already taking his third bite.

Grumpy was known to overeat from time to time, but he never seemed to gain weight because he was quite the handy bear and was usually making something. Bright Heart never ate too much, staying strictly to the correct diet of a raccoon. And since he built things as well, he was in pretty good shape. But of course, a care bear's body never looked particularly buff. They just were less pear shaped And less spherical.

Grumpy didn't seem to be reacting in any way to the food, therefore signifying its safety. Bright Heart assessed that he would be perfectly fine eating something as well.

He looked at the pile, seeing there were no healthy foods in the stack. It was either fattening burgers and sandwiches, or desserts. Well, it was vacation. He should loosen up.

He grabbed a relatively small burger and took a small bite. He wasn't used to the greasy flavor, but he swallowed and took another bite anyways. It bothered him too much to have taken a bite and not to finish it.

Meanwhile, Grumpy grabbed two more sandwiches and left the cabin, walking back to the lawn chairs, eating them as he went.

Bright Heart, already pretty full, followed behind.

When they got to the chairs, Grumpy had already finished his sandwiches. Then he grabbed his chair and started dragging it back to the cabin. Once he was closer to it, he plopped back down on it and began to nap. Bright Heart, wanting to stay close to his friend, did the same. The two were now side by side. Although, Bright Heart was still awake. He was having trouble changing to a temporarily lazy lifestyle. But there was a small part of him that was already enjoying himself.

He finally fell asleep, feeling like he was on cloud nine. This place had an unusually light air to it. It was dream-like. It was loveable.

After their nap, the two almost woke up at the exact same time. Without a word, Grumpy walked right back into the cabin and right back out with four large pieces of pizza and a donut for dessert. There was nothing special about the food, he was just hungry.

He had already begun his meal. Bright Heart looked at the cabin. He might as well eat. It was vacation after all.

He decided to have a similar lunch to Grumpy so the two would stay in synchronisation in a way. He grabbed two pieces of pizza and a donut as well. He finished the pizza no problem, but was already stuffed when he got to the donut.

He began asking himself why he wanted to be like Grumpy! This was a bit more than he could take. But he'd already grabbed it and it would be rude to put it back after he'd touched it. He looked it over. The glaze was a light purple just like his fur. He shrugged and took a bite of it.

The day continued on like this as did the rest of the week. Grumpy would overfeed himself and Bright Heart Raccoon would try to keep up. A week from when they got there, the two were going to have breakfast again.

"I'm about to go bonkers!" Bright Heart told Grumpy, "I haven't done anything productive in a whole week! If I don't do something soon, I'll go crazy!"

"Just relax," Grumpy replied, "you're not going to go crazy. So just chill out and have some bacon." he said, dumping a load onto Bright Heart's plate.

"I'm worried about our eating habits as well," Bright Heart continued, "just look at this bacon! It's primarily grease!"

"Yeah, ain't it great?" Grumpy said, shoving more in his maw.

"And, well, scientifically speaking, it's starting to show up on our bodies."

Grumpy frowned. "Are you saying I'm getting fat?"

He looked down at himself. His sphere of a torso was larger than before and softer as well. The raincloud on his belly was also a little bigger, indicating a weight gain.

"No, I'm saying both of us are."

Grumpy looked at Bright Heart. He was thicker at the waist, his pear shape even more accentuated than before. The heart shaped lightbulb on his stomach was experiencing a similar fate as that of Grumpy's. His stubby legs were thicker too, and his chubby cheeks were more prominent. If they were gaining weight, it was showing up on Bright Heart more. His body wasn't used to being fed this much, so it took more of a toll on his frame.

"Whatever," Grumpy shrugged off the thought, eating more of his unhealthy breakfast.

Bright Heart was worried for Grumpy. And he was also worried for himself, but he'd found that he had more of a compassion towards Grumpy's well being. And he couldn't quite place why.

THE NEXT MONTH

The two were napping calmly on their lawn chairs as they always did after a meal, but something was different about them. They were far bigger.

Grumpy was rounding out. His cheeks were drooping on his face, making him look more grumpy than usual. His legs were way thicker, looking more like thin tree trunks rather than thick legs. His belly was protruding far in front of him as it rose and fell slightly with each calm breath. He also had a small set of love handles on his sides.

Bright Heart was even more pear shaped than before. His hips were extremely wide and were at the edges of the chair. He had an easily distinguishable double chin which drooped down his neck, making it look like a small ring of fat under his head. His gut was large and heavy. And his back was starting to get some rolls.

Bright Heart yawned and woke up, itching his stomach absent mindedly. His stomach growled. He obliged to its whims. He stood up, plopping down from the chair.

As he stood, his bulging gut hung low, barely grazing the ground. His legs spread naturally to accommodate for the space it took up. He stretched by lifting his arms as high as he could and sticking out his gut. The flab on his arms was hanging off idly. It swung back and forth with any movement of his arms.

Grumpy woke up as well. As Bright Heart was going to the cabin, Grumpy saw him walk in. He didn't know why, but he felt a flutter in his stomach when he saw it.

It was Bright Heart's butt. As he walked in, his wide rear end wobbled and shook with each step, swinging with the sway of his hips. The two bouncing domes of blubber butt were oddly interesting to Grumpy. Sexually interesting even...

Bright Heart walked back out with a load of cinnamon rolls and began eating them whole, one by one, and soon two by two.

His act of gluttony was also being taken well on Grumpy's end. When Bright Heart ate, it was actually very interesting to watch him munch away without worry anymore. The way his double chin bounced as he chewed, and how easily he ate so much. He'd truly made a glutton out of that raccoon. He was proud...and some other feeling he couldn't place.

Bright Heart plopped his huge, flabby rump back on the chair and finished up his rolls. He looked at Grumpy. Grumpy happened to be looking at Bright Heart. The two's eyes locked. Each one twinkling, enamored with the other.

They both realized the awkwardness and quickly turned away. They were both uncomfortable and a little embarrassed. It was odd, but someone had to break the ice.

They didn't really want to look at the other. What if that thing happened again?

Grumpy mustered up enough to say something, "Want some more cinnamon rolls?"

"Ah, what a stupid thing to say!" he scolded himself in his thoughts, "He can get up and get them himself; I don't need to get them for him! I'm an idiot!"

"I would actually" Bright Heart peeped, worried about how Grumpy would take his response.

"Oh," Grumpy said. Then there was a long silence before Grumpy remembered that meant he had to go get some.

He heaved himself of the chair and into the cabin. He found some cinnamon rolls, and he grabbed as much as he could. He carried the load back to Bright Heart Raccoon.

Then, he didn't know what to do. Did he just put them in Bright Heart's mouth? That would be weird.

"Well, save some for me!" Bright Heart said.

Grumpy suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and saw that he was eating the rolls absent mindedly.

"Sorry" was all he could manage to say before awkwardness took over once again.

He sat down on his chair, facing Bright Heart. He took a lone cinnamon roll and gingerly hovered it over Bright Heart's mouth. Bright Heart opened up his maw, making his chubby cheeks part to make room. Grumpy set it into Bright Heart's mouth awkwardly. Bright Heart closed his mouth and chewed it, swallowing within seconds. He then opened his mouth for another.

Grumpy knew this was stupid, but for some reason, his inner self liked watching Bright Heart become more gluttonous from his own doing.

He kept feeding Bright Heart until he ran out of cinnamon rolls. He took a good look at the magenta raccoon. He could swear that he was a little bigger than before he started feeding him.

Bright Heart patted his bouncy belly. He smiled and said, "Now it's your turn."

He got up from his chair again, giving Grumpy a second view of the big, beautiful, full moon that was Bright Heart's ass. He then waddled into the cabin, and found the most fattening food he knew of. Twinkies.

He didn't know why, but he wanted to see his Grumpy Bear grow fatter! By going this, he was submitting to his feelings. And he wasn't afraid to do it!

He waddled back out and held one up for Grumpy to see. Grumpy licked his lips, and opened up his gaping hole of a mouth. Bright Heart slid the fattening confectionary into the awaiting maw in front of him. Grumpy gulped in seconds, simply stating, "More."

Bright Heart grabbed two from the pile he got from the cabin and shoved then both in Grumpy with more fervor this time. Grumpy swallowed immediately, opening his mouth again for more.

Of the two, Bright Heart was by far heavier than Grumpy, but he was going to change that.

At the moment, Bright Heart's belly was reaching the ground and jutting outwards in a dome shape 4 or so feet in front of him. His butt cheeks were each bigger than his head and hung off his back, nearing the ground as well. His thighs matched his rump perfectly, as his haunches led right into the meaty thigh. Massive love handles dangled from his sides, leading into his gigantic, furry belly.

Grumpy had an enlarged gut that made him look nine months pregnant. The rest of his body had thickened too, but Bright Heart was going to make Grumpy as fat as him if not fatter!

Bright Heart began shoving more and more into Grumpy's mouth, and he wasn't hesitating to eat them and swallow. Grumpy was starting to reach his stomach's limit, but there was no chance in hell he was going to stop!

Now with each Twinkie, his gut was growing bit by bit. Then pound by pound. Then pounds by pounds!

With every treat, he literally gained three pounds.

Bright Heart wasn't letting up on his feeding, and Grumpy wasn't letting up on his eating. It was the perfect cycle.

Grumpy was visibly larger. His gut was rounding out as far as it could without stretching his belly mark too much. Then, he felt an explosive BWOOMPH of fat behind him. He stopped eating and blushed beet red, madly embarrassed.

Bright Heart took a looksee. It was Grumpy's glorious new ass.

The blue fur had expanded massively. Grumpy must've just run out of room for the fat on his stomach. The two cheeks blimped up in a sudden rush of fat. It was very unrealistic, but here it had just happened.

When he felt around, Grumpy noticed that the fat explosion was everywhere else on his body as well, but his backside blimped up the most. His belly was flabbier, losing its definition and flopping lower to the ground, but keeping it's distance in length and width. His triple chin wobbled as he chewed/spoke. His thighs could have dwarfed his entire body back before he came here to Serenity Fields.

Bright Heart admired the flabby ass. He was attracted to it. He wanted more of it.

Bright Heart did something drastic. He took a chubby paw and began to massage the corpulent rump. His paws danced on the bouncy, furry bottom, soothing every corner.

Grumpy, although nobody thought it was possible, blushed even harder with further embarrassment. But he couldn't deny how much he loved it. He felt his backside melt into Bright Heart's paws, letting then pleasure him as much as they wanted. In fact, it was pleasuring him in more places than just his ass...

He was fully turned on by this massage. He couldn't ignore it anymore. He loved Bright Heart Raccoon! And he'd do anything to get him to be his mate.

It looked like he didn't have to do much because he felt something in his butt. Bright Heart Raccoon's erect dick.

The raccoon was so turned on by that gigantic ass! He couldn't help but take action upon it.

He grabbed some blubber butt and squeezed it, enticing a moan from Grumpy. He began humping vigorously into Grumpy. His entire body was shaking and jiggling from his sudden motion. It was exhausting, but he couldn't give a shit on how tiring it was. It was perfect! He shoved it in harder and harder, making Grumpy emit the most lusty noises he'd ever heard.

He was getting closer to release. Grabbing as much of the huge rear in front of him was spurring him on harder. With every hump, he could feel his own big, ballooned up, blubbering bubble butt bouncing. It was too much, he was about to blow!

And blow he did. He came waves of cum, submitting to his sexual instincts. He screamed with lust as Grumpy grunted with pleasure. The wondrous orgasm was overtaking. He hadn't climaxed this strongly since ever! But then again, he hadn't climaxed since ever before.

This whole experience was new to him. It was gorgeous, lusty, and fat! He lived every second of being overweight and he loved his new, obese toy to fuck. Grumpy! Grumpy was HIS bear! Grumpy was HIS fatass! Grumpy was HIS mate!

He gave a final, strong burst of cum (and euphoria) to end the fabulous experience.

They stood there, panting with exhaustion and excitement. Then the two collectively collapsed on the ground. They were about to fall asleep, signifying their laziness and lax new lifestyle which they planned on keeping. Eating, sleeping, and fucking. But Bright Heart spoke up just before he slept.

"I love you, Grumpy"

"I love you too, fatass."


End file.
